Harry Potter (or is it Vitae Xavier?): The other X-Man
by RebeccaMagic9
Summary: Begins during X-men: Apocalypse. Scott is just arriving at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and having just received his glasses, he attempts to talk to Jean, who informs him that he isn't the biggest freak in school, that neither of them are. But who is and how will they change history? (In process of being rewritten.)
1. Not the biggest freak on campus

**Chapter 1: Not the freakiest kid on campus…**

 **Scott's P.O.V.**

"Hey, Jean, what are you reading?" I asked as I walked up to the telepath.

"The professor's thesis on the possibility of having two X-genes. It was made about a year ago, and the public doesn't know that the professor has actually met someone who does have at least two X-genes," Jean replied without looking up.

The people around us were just staring and whispering as they walked past.

"Hey, I'm not dangerous anymore, I have special glasses now," I told them.

"It isn't you they're afraid of. It's me, and also Vitae. You and I, we aren't the biggest freaks in school," Jean told me.

"Thanks for reminding me that I'm a freak. It isn't like I haven't been called that enough in my life. Also, I'm pretty sure my name is Harry if you don't want to call me by my 'code name', but like I said, I'm 'pretty sure', meaning it probably is but I have no actual evidence to back it up," a kid with black hair and sunglasses from up in the tree that Jean was resting up against said.

"You know what I mean," Jean told him.

"Yeah, I get it. It _would_ be nice not to be the biggest freak in school every once in a while," he replied.

"What's your mutation?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Telepathy, telekinesis, ability to understand all creatures as if they were speaking English, manipulation of fire and ice, manipulation of life energy, ability to see energies, ability to see aura, double set of wings, a tail, and my entire skeleton is grafted with a natural internal metal known only as Anacites metal that only I can control. It is even stronger than the Adamantium they grafted to another mutant known as Wolverine. By 'they' I mean the scientists that experimented on me.

"My parents died, or more accurately, were killed when I was only fifteen months old, the only reason I remember my first name is because of my photographic memory. I was placed in the care of my maternal aunt and uncle, they didn't like me though. By the time I was eighteen months old, I had been sold to a mutation research facility like a slave. It is because of them that my mutation came out when I was only two years old. They didn't just stop at experimenting on me though, they tortured me in ways you could never understand, they were paedophiles, Jean has an innocence that I don't have, they pretty much took everything from me. Then the X-men rescued me and brought me here," he stated before jumping down.

"You really know how to freak out the new kids, don't you Vitae?" Jean laughed when she noticed that I had frozen up.

"Yup, but it is the hard truth. If they can't accept that some people here really do know what pain and suffering is like, then they shouldn't stick around. This place is a safe haven for people who have nowhere else to go," Vitae told her flexing his four pitch black wings.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be disrespectful," I mumbled. Vitae laughed.

"Disrespectful? Nothing you said was disrespectful. I just like telling the new people the honest truth when they ask for my mutation. But what I said still stands, this school is a safe haven. We can't afford to be divided or we'll all get killed. We have to help each other with our mutations, unfortunately, for some of us, no one wants to help. For me, it is because I can literally leach the life force off of a person, burn them to a crisp with a single thought, plus much more. For Jean, it is because she reads minds, no one's thoughts are safe, apart from mine. The Anacites metal that coats my skeleton stops her from reading my mind," he told me.

"Right, well, I guess I know what you mean. I can't open my eyes without these glasses on or my eyes will shoot laser beams. I doubt anyone would want to help me with that," I mumbled.

"That's where you're wrong. I'd be happy to help you. Besides, the freakiest students stick together. If nothing else other than to have some form of friendship in a place where kids turn on each other easily," Vitae told me. He seemed to look across the lake at the tree I had destroyed.

"You did a good job chopping it up, but the way you did it only makes it easier for me to mend it," Vitae stated before reaching a hand out and slowly, the tree righted itself and became like I had never destroyed it.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"Simple, I used a combination of my different skills to put the fallen down half of the tree next to the upright half, then I used manipulation of life energy to pull them back together. It isn't the first time I've had to fix that tree. Your brother destroys it on a monthly basis," he laughed.

"Really?" I asked, quite surprised.

"Yeah. Besides, at least you have a decency to leave it in two pieces rather than upwards of ten. It is kind of hard to put things back together from this distance when you can't see," he stated.

"Wait, you can't see? How do you get around without having to rely on someone then?" I asked knowing how hard it was for me to move around without someone helping me.

"My mutation allows me to sense the living energy of everything around me. Things that are alive are hotspots, things that used to be alive such as wood and fur are dull spots, and things that were never alive are dead spots. From there, every living thing has a different aura, especially people, so the more time I spend around people, the easier it is for me to tell who it is. For example, your brother Havoc is walking over here right now," Vitae told me and when I turned around I saw that my brother Alex was indeed walking over in our direction.

"Good job healing the tree, Vitae, my brother isn't annoying you, is he?" he asked.

"No, I'm just telling him how I get around thanks to the fact that my eyes have been gouged out. If he wasn't your brother, I wouldn't be telling him though. Besides, if it wasn't for you and the others, I would be dead and rotting in that facility by now, I kind of owe you," he replied without even turning his head.

"We rescued you and the other captives because it was the right thing to do, besides, I'm sure you wouldn't be dead," Alex replied.

"I know that I would be dead. I was only a few days away from dying when you found me, and I had long ago given up hope, I gave up hope when they gouged out my eyes," Vitae stated.

"I'm glad that you got rescued, Vitae, it would have been horrible having to live here without you around. I don't think I would be able to stand living here without someone who understands what it is like to be always hearing the thoughts of others. Even if you're blind, you see more about the world than anyone else," Jean told him.

~time-skip: final battle against Apocalypse~

Vitae had his hand outstretched and a light was pouring into it from Apocalypse's body. I couldn't look too closely otherwise the lasers coming from my eyes would start being aimed at him.

"Jean! You have to strike now! I can't pull on his life force for much longer without killing the professor as well! Jean, you have to strike NOW!" he yelled out. Jean rose to his cries and began her own onslaught of power onto Apocalypse, and as he crumbled into dust, I noticed that Vitae was pushing the light into the professor's body.

"Are you alright?" I asked him as I got my glasses back on.

"Drained, very much drained, but I should be fine. Controlling that much life energy was harder than I anticipated. I need a few more minutes to recuperate. So many people died here that it is hard to focus with all the life energy trying to go somewhere," he stated.

"Thank you, Vitae, for helping me," the professor panted as he came round.

"It was nothing that you should thank me for, anyone with a good head would do it," he stated. Suddenly, he clutched his head in pain.

"Get it out! Get it out!" he screamed.

"Get what out?" Moira asked, confused.

"Get it out, get it out! Get out of my head!" he continued to scream. As he writhed on the ground, his wings and tail lashing out all over the place, black smoke curled off of him. A second scream joined his as blood started to seep out of the lightning bolt scar above his left eye socket, this scream was high pitched and sounded like a nail scratching on glass. I covered my ears trying to block out the scream.

"Get out of my head!" Vitae screamed one last time before going limp and the black smoke simply burst into flames until nothing was left but ash.

"Is he going to be okay?" Moira asked.

"Yes, he will be," Jean stated, "I may not be able to read his mind, but I know that he'll come back from this. There is no way that he can't." Mystique just nodded and so did Hank.

"He's tough alright, even though he had given up on trying to survive and had given up hope for at least two years by the time we found him and rescued him from that hell hole, he still managed to come back stronger. Jean is right, he will be okay, eventually," Hank confirmed.

By the time we had arrived back at the mansion, Vitae still hadn't woken up, his skin had become ashen as well. Everyone was becoming more and more worried as time went by.

Days passed.

Then weeks.

Mystique was scared and she spent all her time at Vitae's side, never leaving it other than to use the bathroom. When she needed sleep, she would simply curl up on the chair next to Vitae's bed.

Jean couldn't focus on anything, and her telekinesis was all over the place, but she was too worried about Vitae to care about her mutation. Erik had stuck around to make sure that he came out all right. Hank couldn't focus on his experiments and more than once had he blown something up because of his lack of focus. No one could focus on anything and classes had to be cancelled. The other students, even though they were distant with him before, were all worried about him, the girls were crying and the guys looked like they were close to crying as well.

My parents had visited once for Alex's funeral, and even they were concerned for Vitae's wellbeing even though they had never met him before.

One day, I was just sitting in the infirmary room, watching over Vitae alongside Mystique who was asleep, and something told me that today would be better, but I don't know why.

A small whimper made itself known and I snapped my head around to look at Vitae, just praying that he would give some sign of waking up. His fingers twitched and then his whole right arm.

"Wh-wh-what happened to me?" he mumbled as he tried to sit up.

"Easy, Vitae, easy. You passed out after screaming about wanting something to get out of your head. It has been about a month and a half since then," I told him.

"Feels like something ran over my head," he muttered. "Have I really been out of it for a month and a half?"

"Yeah, everyone on campus has been worried sick about you and no one can get any work done so classes are cancelled. Heck, Mystique hasn't left your side to do anything other than use the bathroom," I told him.

"I thought all the other students hated me?" he mumbled.

"No, apparently, they were jealous of your control, and scared of your power, but they cared about you. They didn't want to see you hurt, but they couldn't pluck up the courage to say anything," I told him.

"I can't believe it, after all this time, they did care about me," he mumbled.

After another few minutes, Vitae had drifted back to sleep. Once I was sure that he was asleep, I left the room and went to find the professor.

"Professor, Vitae woke up briefly just before," I informed him.

"That is good, much better than him having shown no signs of getting better. I shall inform the others," was the reply I got.


	2. A letter for a blind boy

**Chapter 2: A letter for a blind boy…**

 **Vitae's P.O.V.**

It's been almost three years since Apocalypse was defeated and Havoc was killed. Professor Xavier and Moira got engaged, and unofficially adopted me, though I still call them Moira and Professor Xavier most of the time. Scott and Jean have become a couple and they are my best friends, pretty much siblings, just like all the other X-men, apart from Mystique, Erik, and Hank who I think of as my aunt and uncles. I've become fluent in many languages such as Italian, Latin, Greek, French, and more despite my mutation allowing me to understand all languages anyway, it doesn't mean I have the knowledge of how to speak it without prompting from someone who can already speak it.

Today, I turn eleven.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY VITAE!" I hear everyone yell out as I enter the cafeteria.

"You didn't have to do anything for me," I told them sensing through my mutation to feel the life forces of other living things that they had decorated the cafeteria.

"Today, you turn eleven, it is only fair," Jean says as she presses a box into my hands.

"Thanks, Jean," I tell her before opening it. Carefully taking out the object inside, I find that it is a new pair of sunglasses.

"They are black with dark green swirls along the sides. I hope you like them," she told me.

"Thank you, Jean, I can never have too many pairs of sunglasses," I tell her before putting them on.

The others started pressing their presents into my hands after that. Scott got me a pair of dark lensed sleep goggles so that I wouldn't have to worry about people seeing my eyes, or lack of them, while I sleep as it can be disturbing and it also feels wrong. Kurt got me a set of rosemary beads. Ororo got me a leather necklace that had some sort of crystal hanging from it. Hank got me a book that was written in braille on chemistry and biology. The professor had gotten me a book in braille on genetic mutation which he had actually written, which would be a good study source for my current degree. Mystique got me a book in braille that was pure fiction called 'Zarkora: The Fyrelit tragedy'. Erik had stopped by to give me a book in braille on history. Moira got me a book in braille called 'Two spies and a lie' that was fiction. The other students had also gotten me presents but they were mainly pairs of sunglasses, small hand weapons, and books in braille.

The doorbell rang and Scott offered to go and get it. I heard the confrontation easily.

"Hello there, I was looking for a Mr. Potter, would you mind fetching him?" the visitor asked.

"I know everyone on campus, but there is no one with the last name of Potter," Scott replied.

"Now, now, I know that Harry Potter is here, you don't have to lie young man," the visitor insisted.

"Look, there is no one on campus named Harry Potter, but if you want, I can take you to our headmaster, he is better at locating people than anyone else in the world," Scott told whoever was at the door.

"Yes, perhaps that would be best," the visitor replied. I heard Scott leading the visitor, an older aged man from the sound of their voice and the sound of their walk, into the professor's office who had started going there. Hank went as well to make sure that the professor would be okay.

A few minutes later, Hank came back out.

"Vitae, would you come with me? You can return to the party soon," he told me. I nodded and followed him to the professor's office.

"Ah, just the boy I wished to see. Hello Harry," the visitor said.

"My name isn't Harry. My name is Vitae. This is my second chance at life, Harry died long ago if he ever existed," I told him.

"Now, now, Vitae, we never did find out your real name, he may just be telling the truth," Professor Xavier told me.

"Fine," I stated, flapping my wings behind me in annoyance.

"Harry, my boy, I knew your parents, James and Lily, before they died. I'm a teacher, the headmaster in fact, of the school that they wanted you to attend when you reached the right age. This school is called Hogwarts," the man explained.

"I already have a school and friends here, this is my home," I told him.

"Why don't you read over the acceptance letter?" he told me while handing me something. I took the piece of paper but couldn't find any trace of Braille on it.

"I can't read this. I lost my sight when I was four, because this isn't in braille, I can't read it," I told him.

"What do you mean, my boy?" he asked.

"Vitae, it may just be easier to show him," Hank told me from the side of the room. Sighing, I took of my sunglasses and let my empty eye sockets that were covered by my eyelids be seen.

"My eyes were gouged out when I was four. I have learnt how to read braille since, but I can't read any other way," I told the man.

"That is truly horrible," he told me. I put my glasses back on so that my empty eye sockets weren't on display anymore.

"Vitae, how about I read you the letter," Professor Xavier offered. I nodded.

"Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September.

We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress of Hogwarts.

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore Magical

Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions"

I nodded along and mulled over the information.

"So you are a wizard then?" I asked the visitor.

"Yes, my name is Albus Dumbledore, and I'm the headmaster of Hogwarts. I knew your parents very well," he told me.

"Who was supposed to raise me?" I asked him.

"Your maternal aunt and uncle, I placed you with them after your parents died," he replied. That was when I snapped.

"This is your fault, it's your fault that my eyes were gouged out of my skull at the age of four, it's your fault that I was tortured, it is all your FAULT!" I yelled at him.

"Vitae, calm down," Scott told me.

"It is all his fault that my life up until Professor Xavier and the others rescued me from that hell hole was so painful. They forced my mutation to make itself known, they tortured me, gouged out my eyeballs, they made me lose my will to live, they were literally killing me. Even Jean has more innocence than I do, and she's at the age where you would expect girls to lose that innocence. They stole everything from me, and it is all his fault," I ranted. I felt Scott pull me into a hug as what tears I could form spilled down my face.

"I don't understand what I did wrong," Dumbledore stated. I heard Professor Xavier sigh.

"His aunt and uncle sold him to a mutation research facility when he was eighteen months old. From there, he was tortured by the scientists there until his mutation made itself known at the age of two. After that, they experimented on him, continued their torture, raped him, gouged out his eyes when he was four, and much more. He was days away from dying when my students went on a rescue mission to free him and the other mutants held captive there. Since then, he has lived here and only left a few times. He had given up hope long before we rescued him and it took months until he opened up to anyone, let alone talk. It wasn't until Jean Grey, a new student at the time, made friends with him that he started talking about everything that he remembered from his life before being sold to that facility. Everyone on campus calls him 'Vitae' because this is his second chance at life. Vitae has never really been able to put blame on anyone for what he has been through, he is spiteful and acts with anger when people mention his aunt and uncle, he freezes up when people mention his time in captivity, so I imagine that finding out who placed him with his aunt and uncle made him find someone to blame for all the pain he has been through," Professor Xavier explained.

"Vitae, I understand that you are mad at him, but this could just be your chance to find out more about your past," Hank told me. I pulled myself together and nodded.

"Alright, I'll go, but on one condition, I must be allowed to continue the studies I've taken here," I stated.

"Of course," the man said.

"Vitae, why don't you return to the party and the professor and I will finish talking to Mr Dumbledore about these arrangements?" Hank asked me.

"Sure. You coming Scott?" I replied.

"Yeah, this is just getting weird," Scott responded before following me out the door. I made sure to make my tail flick the door closed behind me though, it just seemed right.

~time-skip: the next day, at Diagon Alley~

"This place is cool," Ororo said.

"You don't say," Scott replied.

"Right, I'm going to find the book store, the robing place, the potions store, and the wand store. Of course, I'm going to need to get some money out from the bank before anything else can be done," I reminded them.

"Of course, besides, we need to figure out a way to translate all your textbooks into braille before term starts," Jean added.

"Then we should head to Gringotts first," Hank stated. The professor had stayed back at the mansion to keep the other students under control so it was me, Hank, Ororo, Jean, and Scott. Kurt didn't want to go out in public thanks to his blue skin, though I don't see how bad it could be considering that I have four wings and a tail (granted, I kept them hidden with my tail curled around my waist under my pants and shirt, and my wings restrained against my back under my jacket), Mystique and Erik left last night as they never really stick around long, and Moira decided to keep the professor company.

I could tell that a lot of people were staring at me and my friends but I mentally rolled my non-existent eyes.

Once inside the bank, I handed over my key, which Dumbledore had given me, and asked to make a withdrawal. We went down together and I asked for Jean to hand me one of each of the coins so that I could further distinguish between them and found that Galleons were the largest and thickest, Sickles were slightly smaller and half as thick as a Galleon, and Knuts were half the size of a Sickle, and slightly thinner.

"Twenty-seven Knuts to a Sickle, and nineteen Sickles to a Galleon," I was told by the goblin, Griphook.

"Thank you. I will be sure to remember that," I told him. He chuckled.

"Few ever thank goblins," he told me.

"Well, that is stupid. There was a time when I was kept hidden from the world because I was different, and not just magic, for my wings and tail which didn't come from my magic but something else. Muggle scientists experimented on me and I was very close to dying when I was rescued. You should always thank those who are kind and helpful as to do otherwise is rude," I told him.

"Such wise words," he said while nodding and helped me fill my money bag with the coins. "There, that should be enough to keep you going for the year if you don't spend it all on unnecessary things."

"Again, thank you," I told him.

After we left the bank, Jean practically dragged me to the book store.

"I'm looking to get these books, but also in braille," I told the clerk at the front desk while handing over the list.

"Blind are you? No matter, it happens sometimes, I'll just grab them from the back room for you," he told me before walking off. When he returned, Jean had a pile of books in her arms.

"These might be helpful, Vitae," she told me.

"Yes, but I can't read them, can I?" I replied.

"Oh, right, I keep forgetting. It never seems like you're blind," she tells me.

"Not a problem, I can simply get you the braille copies as well from the back, I'll just be a moment," he says before walking into the back again. Once he returns, he puts them in bags and I pay for them.

"Thank you for your help, sir," I tell him before leaving.

"Not a problem," he replied.

Next up was the potions store where I managed to find everything without knocking everything over, and that would be easier for me to do so than a bull in a china shop, then again, bulls are actually quite careful when they enter china shops so that is quite inaccurate, Jean yelled at me when she learnt that I actually let four bulls into a china shop just to test the saying.

Next was stationary where I bought a special ink that I could tell the difference between it and the parchment so it would be easier to check my work.

After that we got an internally extended trunk (bigger on the inside) as it was getting hard to carry everything around. And we stopped for a moment to get ice cream, I must say, the pistachio ice cream was delicious, but the caramel was also very good.

Then it was on to get my new uniform.

"What's with the glasses?" a boy already inside asked.

"My eyes unnerve people," I respond.

"Can I see?" he asked.

"Depends on whether or not you are going to ask how they got into the state they're in," I reply.

"I won't ask if it makes you uncomfortable," he told me. I nod and take off my sunglasses before brushing my hair out of the way so that he could see the empty eye sockets covered by limp eyelids.

"Wow, that's creepy. I don't think I want to know how they got like that," he told me.

"Yeah, that is pretty much the reason I hide them. Other than that, I don't want people to pity me for getting my eyes gouged out," I reply.

"School robes?" the tailor woman asked.

"Yes," I reply.

"Good step up here," she tells me while tapping a raised platform. I stepped up carefully and then remember something.

"Would it be possible to get my robes made with some additional features added on? I have a few weird features," I asked.

"Of course, just tell me what you were thinking," she replied. I heard Scott snicker behind me.

"Oh be quiet Scott," I muttered before taking off my jacket and allowing my wings to push through the slits in the wing restraints and unfurled my tail from around my waist.

"Well, that is interesting. I could make something work. The tail would be the easiest to work around, the wings, that will be harder. In any case, I can make this work, somehow…" she trailed off.

"That's actually quite amazing," the boy said.

"Thanks, I got them two years before my eyes got messed with," I told him.

"It would be sad if you had never gotten to see them," he agreed.

"And he wouldn't be Vitae if he didn't have them," Ororo agreed.

"Yeah, I can't remember a day since I met you that your wings haven't come in handy, that or you decided to freak someone out by jumping out a window before revealing the fact that you have wings when they think you died," Scott said.

Once I had my robes done (and I had hidden away my tail and wings again), the boy, who introduced himself as Draco Malfoy, offered to show us the way to the wand shop.

Once inside, I looked around and Draco's father just glared at us.

"You must be Draco's father. My name is Hank McCoy, it is nice to meet you," Hank introduced himself.

"Bloody muggle," he spat.

"That's rude you know. Hank can't help that he was born without magic. Just like you can't help that you were born with magic," I told him.

"Who do you think you are you little mudblood?" he spat at me.

"I go by the name of Vitae, although my birth name is Harry Potter, please, call me Vitae. I am not a muggleborn, yet from what I have seen, magical people are not too different from the mundane. You can't accept those that are different," I told him. Draco stiffened up.

"Father, can you just let it go?" Draco begged.

"Ah, Young mister Malfoy and mister Potter as well. I was wondering when I would be seeing you. I remember when your parents were here buying their first wands," I heard an old man say. It took a few tries before Draco found his wand, and then he insisted on waiting to see me get mine.

It took a very long time, but finally, I found one that felt like it belonged in my hand.

"Curious. Beech, Ash, Hawthorn, Cherry, Ebony, Cedar, Rowan, and Pine wood with a Phoenix tail feather core, thirteen inches long. Beech wood shows wisdom, Ash, stubbornness, Hawthorn, the ability to withstand arduous trials, Cherry, a great dueller, Ebony, the courage to be yourself, Cedar, loyalty, Rowan, clear-headedness and pure-heartedness, and Pine, the mark of a loner of sorts. The phoenix that's tail feather makes up your core only ever gave one other feather, and that feather went on to be part of the wand that killed your parents and gave you your scar. Thirteen inches is a most mystical number, and it shows that you are destined for great power. Treat it well," he told me.

"I will," was my reply before paying.

"That was really interesting, Vitae, and spot on for you," Jean told me.

"I guess, but I'm not that comfortable in my own skin so I don't see how the Ebony works," was my reply.

"You are, but it is the fact that some people stare at you because you are different that makes you uncomfortable. You never change who you are, you just tell them to get used to it," Ororo reminds me.

"True," is my response.

"How about we get a pet next?" Scott suggests.

"You just want a cat," I tell him accusingly.

"Guilty," he admits. Draco laughs and I can tell his father is barely containing a smirk.

"You seem like a barely tolerable bunch of muggles," he admits.

"Why thank you," Ororo says before holding out her hand. "Ororo Munroe. I'm one of Vitae's friends/older sister figures."

"Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father," he states before shaking her hand. After that, it seems he came to grudgingly accept that Draco had decided to make friends with me.

When we got to the pet store, Scott immediately went to the cat section and was looking over them. Jean was looking at the rats which I could tell she was struggling not to laugh at as the rats were dancing. Hank was inspecting the toads, trying to tell whether or not they were being cared for correctly. Ororo started arguing with the owner about a snake which she recognised as a species from Egypt, her home country. Draco and I began 'looking' at the owls. I ran my fingers over the feathers of each one, trying to find one that reacted positively to my touch as I was pooling some of my life energy into it. Only an animal that would be loyal to me would react positively to getting my life energy ran over their fur/feathers/scales/skin.

Finally, I found one that responded positively, and even happily to my touch.

"That is one regal bird," the owner told me after having lost his argument with Ororo who had decided to buy the snake anyway.

"Oh? What type of bird is it?" I asked him.

"That is an Ice Phoenix, known to only ever bond with someone that has a cold heart, yet will rise against their enemies with fire burning in their soul. This particular one has dark blue feathers with white tips which is quite rare for an ice phoenix," he told me.

"What gender is it?" I asked in awe.

"Female, she's a real beauty," he replied.

"She really is beautiful," Ororo told me, the Black Egyptian Sand Mamba curled around her neck as she walked over. Scott just walked over with a cat in his arms.

"So is this girl," he stated making the store owner laugh.

"That is a male cat," he stated.

"Oops," was all Scott could say. Hank had moved on to inspecting the canines. The Ice Phoenix had hopped onto my shoulder and began preening my hair and the feathers on my wings that she could reach. I walked over to where Hank was inspecting the dogs and did the same method as before. Eventually, one of them actually jumped up to meet my hand and began licking my face.

"Well someone likes you," Hank told me.

"That is a Grimm. He's never been accepted by anyone before so if you want, you can take him with you for free," the store keeper offered.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, you can have the Ice Phoenix for half the price as well considering that she bonded to you," was the response I got.

"Thank you," Hank said for me considering that I couldn't talk in my shock.

A few minutes later, I had paid for my new pets, an Ice Phoenix I had decided to name Glacier, and a Grimm that I had decided to name Halál. Ororo had named her new pet snake Sandy. Scott had a white cat with red flecks throughout his fur that he named Havoc in remembrance of his brother Alex who had been called Havoc once upon a time. Jean had decided to get a white snowy owl named 'Hedwig' anyway so that the students at the mansion could send letters whenever they wanted to. I got a feeling that next time we came back to this place; Jean would insist on buying more owls if only so that there would be no shortage of them back at the mansion so people could contact me.

By the time we had finished up buying everything, I told Draco that he could count on me being on the train before we parted ways. Then, we piled into the jet that Hank had designed and flew back to the mansion.

"How many pets did you buy?" Moira asked.

"The term wizards and witches use is familiars, not pets apparently. But I got two, Scott got one, Ororo got one, and Jean got one for the whole school to share," I told her.

"What did you get?" Kurt asked.

"I got an Ice Phoenix and a Grimm, Jean got an owl, Scott got a kitten, and Ororo got a snake," I told him.

"What is the difference between a regular phoenix and an Ice Phoenix?" Moira asked.

"Ice phoenixes have control over ice instead of fire and instead of busting into flames and turning into ash like a regular Phoenix would, it melts into water and forms again from there," I clarified.

"That make sense," Moira commented.

Over the next few weeks, I read through all of the books I had bought at Diagon Alley, more than twice, easily memorising them, and had bonded with Glacier and Halál even further, and had even tried out some spells. I managed to fix a few pairs of my glasses that had become broken after a few rough games of basketball, levitate my books around, summon a few small things, and a few other nifty spells. I packed my trunk, sorted into four sections. One was pretty much my mini 'library', one was a closet, one was made to feel like an office, complete with a desk for working on projects with. And the last was just miscellaneous stuff, such as mutant training equipment and things for Glacier and Halál.

I also got my degree in genetic mutation, finally! I had been waiting so long to get it. But really, I just wanted something to prove that I could be something more than just a kid, to prove that I can be smart, that I can be strong, that I can decide my own fate and be my own person.

Finally, September the first rolled around…

 **A/N: Hello readers! Thank you to everyone who has Favourited/Liked/Followed/Reviewed this story and to thank you properly, and also to say merry Christmas (even though it is Boxing day in my part of the world) I have given you the above chapter. Please continue to read this story and review!**


	3. New Friends and an Odd Sorting

**Diclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the X-men franchise. All rights go to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 3: New friends and an odd sorting.**

 **Vitae/Harry's P.O.V.**

Professor Xavier, Moira, Ororo, Hank, Jean, Scott, and Kurt were all walking with me to the train station, determined to see me off. We even made up a story of us being adopted family.

"Vitae, you know that we think of you as family, right?" Moira told me.

"Yes, I think of you like family too," I replied.

"Well, I was thinking of actually adopting you, I mean, this way you have an actual legal guardian. If you don't want that, it's fine, but-," she tried to get out before I interrupted.

"I would love that," I told her while tackling her in a hug.

"Alright, I'll start getting the papers drawn up and when you next come back to the mansion, they should be done," Moira confirmed with me. I nodded and that's when I heard the harpy.

"Every year, packed with muggles! Alright, platform nine and three quarters this way!" I sighed.

"Sounds like we have a witch who wants to get arrested for breaking the statue of secrecy," I stated. The others laughed and we followed from a distance.

"Excuse me, my name is Moira MacTaggert. My partner and adoptive children are looking for the entrance to platform nine and three quarters. Would you mind showing us the way?" Moira introduced herself to the screechy woman.

"Of course, I'm Molly by the way, Molly Weasley. You must be muggles, would I be right?" the woman, Molly, stated.

"Yes, our youngest, Vitae, is going to Hogwarts this year, the others aren't magical, only Vitae," Professor Xavier stated.

"Oh my, what in Merlin's name happened to you?" Molly asked.

"Just a small accident and my spinal cord was severed. I've been in a wheelchair ever since. Professor Charles Xavier is my name," the professor introduced.

"That is truly horrible. From the fact that you and Moira don't share a last name, a take it that you aren't married," Molly inferred.

"No, we are engaged though. Charles teaches physics at a school in Winchester where we live with this gaggle of kids-," Moira started before Scott interrupted.

"We're almost adults! I mean, come on, mum, you don't need to baby us!" he exclaimed.

"Scott! Don't interrupt," Professor Xavier scolded.

"Yes dad," he mumbled.

"Busted," Ororo whispers in his ear.

"Shut up," he whispers back.

"You two are more childish than I am," I retorted. The two of them stuck their tongues out at me. "See, you already act more like children than I ever have," I accused them.

"Break it up you three. Honestly, why you can't just settle down for a bit like Jean and Kurt I will never know," Moira exclaimed.

"Moira, you know how they are, I doubt they are going to change any time soon," Hank said.

"He's right mum, we are children on the inside, all of us are, because honestly, when you didn't have the best childhood, you tend to act childishly when you're older and part of a better family. I know that is what happened for us," I stated.

"Why don't we show you where the platform is?" Molly suggested.

"A wonderful idea!" Professor Xavier exclaimed.

It only took a few minutes and we were finally there.

"Well, this is it. Muggles can't get through the barrier so you should say your goodbyes here," Molly informed us.

"Vitae, we'll miss you. Be good, get good marks, and show them our family does things. Take the school by storm," Moira told me.

"Hey! Storms are my thing!" Ororo exclaimed.

"Yes, well, still make a splash there, and I don't mean that literally," Moira told me.

"Moira's right, keep up with your studies, can't have my best student slipping in their grades, and show them what it means to be different, mutant and proud," Professor Xavier told me.

"Yes mum, yes dad, mutant and proud," I told them while giving them a hug each.

"I give you permission to steal my thunder for the school year, show them what it means to take something by storm, literally," Ororo told me, before ruffling up my hair.

"No messing with my hair! Don't worry, Ororo, I will, no doubt about it," I replied.

"Cause havoc for Alex," Scott said simply and I gave him a thumbs up.

"Freak everyone out every once in a while," Jean told me, making everyone laugh.

"You don't have to tell me to do that, I do it anyway without even trying," I pouted.

"Just keep yourself safe, goodness knows you find it all too easily," Hank stated.

"Sure, I'll try, Uncle Hank, but I can't promise anything," I told him.

Kurt couldn't find any words so just hugged me tight.

"Sure, Kurt, I won't forget you and will send letters whenever I can," I told him.

~time-skip: on the train~

"Hey, Vitae, mind if I join you?" I heard Draco ask from the door of the compartment I was sitting in.

"Sure, I'm re-reading my potions text book," I told him while running my fingers over the bumps making up the braille.

"Why are you re-reading it? My mother had to tie me down to a desk to get me to read my text books, so why are you willingly reading it?" Draco asked.

"Because I have already read the other text books through five times and I have only read this one four times. Besides, I don't feel like reading my muggle textbooks just yet," I replied.

"Why are you trying to pile on more work for yourself?" Draco asked.

"I always have ever since I met my current family figures. My father figure teaches classes to twenty-three-year-old science graduates and I attend those classes for fun. You answer your own question," I told him.

"You are so going to be a Ravenclaw," he muttered.

"Maybe. I intend on being very cunning during my Hogwarts years though. I may just be in Slytherin," I replied before continuing with my reading. Half an hour later, a boy entered.

"Has anyone seen Harry Potter? He's my best friend and I can't find him," they stated.

"Nope, can't say I have seen him. I'm Vitae by the way. You can sit with Draco and I for a while if you want," I told him.

"Never mind," he stated before leaving us alone. A few minutes later, a girl knocks on the door.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville here lost one," she said.

"No, I haven't seen one. Where do you normally keep him?" I replied sensing that there was an energy similar to that of a toad in his hood.

"In my pocket," the boy said.

"Try checking your hood. Toads need wet or damp and dark environments. I doubt he would stray too far in an unfamiliar environment where he could easily get dehydrated," I told him. I could sense that he began checking his hood.

"Trevor! Thank you so much for helping me," the boy exclaimed.

"My name is Hermione Granger, it is a pleasure to meet you," the girl introduced.

"I'm Vitae, Vitae MacTaggert, it is nice to meet you too," I replied.

"Draco Malfoy," Draco introduced himself.

"Neville Longbottom," the boy said.

"What house do you think that you will be in?" Hermione asked.

"Ravenclaw or Slytherin. I often trick the people back home but I'm also well ahead of my age group when it comes to my studies. Dad says that if it wasn't for the fact that people would say he was giving me special privileges; he would have put me in university three years ago," I stated.

"I reckon I'll be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor," Hermione replied.

"I'll most likely end up in Hufflepuff although gran would want me to get into Gryffindor," Neville stated.

"I'm aiming for Slytherin," Draco added.

"You know what would be funny? If we all got into different houses, yet still stayed as friends. We would break all the social normalities. I did promise my friends back home to cause trouble and break the social rules," I mused.

"That would be funny," Hermione laughed.

"We would probably be ostracized by our own house in the process though," Neville muttered.

"That may be true if you were a Gryffindor or Slytherin, but the other houses are different. Ravenclaws are all about knowledge, if you can still keep extremely good marks, they won't ostracize you. Hufflepuffs welcome everyone so long as they are hardworking and loyal, they have to stick together after all," I told him.

"Excuse me? Would it be alright if I sit with you? My twin sister is being really annoying, I just need to get away from her," a voice, most likely female, asked from the doorway.

"Sure, I'm Vitae MacTaggert by the way," I told her.

"Oh thank you so much. I'm Padma Patil," she introduced before sitting down.

"I don't mean to be rude, but, Padma is an Indian name, right?" I asked her.

"Yes, it is. My whole family is Indian. My sister's name is Parvarti," she replied.

"I'm Hermione, it is sort of like an adaption of the name of a Greek god; Hermes," Hermione stated.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. I was named after the 'Draco' in the school moto," Draco added.

"I have a fellow Latin named person. Also, the Draco in the school moto is in reference to a sleeping dragon as the moto is 'Never tickle a sleeping dragon'. My name is Latin for 'New life' as before I met my adoptive family, I didn't have a very good life," I mused.

"I'm Neville. I'm pretty sure it means 'new town' or something like that," Neville muttered.

"It isn't the worst name you could have. I've read a book where the main character's name literally means duckweed. Then again, she was glad to have a name at all," I told him.

"I guess you're right," Neville stated.

"I'm always right," I sarcastically preened.

"Are not," Draco told me.

"When have I ever been wrong?" I mock asked him.

"In the wand shop, you said that one of the woods in your wand didn't match you when it did," he reminded me.

"You do realise that I was being sarcastic, right?" I asked him.

"Oh, sorry," Draco muttered making the rest of us laugh.

The rest of the train ride was spent with use poking fun at each other and laughing at each other. By the time we had to get changed, I asked to be left alone to change, because 'I was uncomfortable showing the scars of my horrible childhood'. Draco understood, knowing that I just didn't want the others to see my wings, tail, and lack of eyes even though I was keeping my sunglasses on.

I took a boat ride over the lake with Draco, Hermione, and Neville, Padma rode in one with her sister and her sister's friends. The feeling I got from the castle was incredible. It was just overflowing with energy and it made me feel more alive than I had in years. Magic in its purest form, energy, life energy to be exact.

"This is amazing," I whispered in awe.

"Yeah, it really is," Hermione whispered back.

"I can just feel the magic thrumming, I've never felt something like this before," I continued.

"Wait, you can feel magic?" Hermione asked.

"Sort of, it is more like I can feel energy and after a lot of practice I can distinguish between different types of energy. Life energy, which is what keeps things alive; base energy, which everything has even if it has never been alive, such as soil or metal; and dead energy, which is the energy of something that used to be alive but isn't anymore. Magic feels like pure energy though, not life energy, not base energy, not any of the energies I've ever encountered, something entirely different. The strange part is, I'm only feeling magic here, none of the other energies either, like the magic is cloaking the other energies. It tingles and it almost feels like it is alive itself; a living breathing organism that is just pure energy," I explained.

"There hasn't been a witch or wizard since the founders of Hogwarts that could sense magic," Draco stated.

"Like I said, it isn't just magic, it is energy in general. It takes a lot of practice for me to be able to distinguish between the different types and because magic is completely new to me, the fact that the strange energy I've never encountered before happens when I'm entering a magical place can't be a coincidence. I used logic to figure out that it is magic I'm feeling right now," I clarified.

"Right, makes sense, I guess," Neville spoke up. The other two just nodded. Upon arriving at the castle itself, I found that my senses had returned.

"I was right, the thick magic that was messing with my senses was blanketing the energies behind it. I can clearly feel base energy, dead energy, and life energy now mixed in and alongside magic. Magic is quite predominant though," I whispered to my friends.

"It must have been the wards. They are meant to keep out people who aren't supposed to be here, such as muggles," Draco whispered back.

"That would explain it," I replied. I could sense a woman at the top of the stairs in front of us, and I could tell from her energy, for people it was almost like aura really, that she was not a witch to mess around with.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. In a few moments, you will pass through these doors and will be sorted into one of the four houses. They are: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you go through your schooling here, your house will be like your family; your accomplishments will have you gain points, any rule breaking and you will lose points," she said before leaving into the room beyond the doors she had gestured to.

"Has anyone seen Harry Potter? He's my best friend, and I can't find him," the boy from earlier asked.

"Why don't you wait for the sorting? There is no way he could hide, if he is coming at all, during the sorting ceremony, I'm sure," someone suggested. Everyone else was just whispering about how Harry Potter would never be friends with a boy like him. Draco just stayed silent. The woman came back and cleared her throat.

"We're ready for you now," was all she said before leading us into the Great Hall.

Magic was just curling around an object on a stool, from the shape, size, other energies, and how old the energies felt, it was an old hat.

It sang a song that made me want to laugh but I took heed to the words, knowing that they must be important.

"When I call your name, please come and sit on this seat and you will be sorted," the woman announced.

Thus, the sorting began. I took note of all the names, what their auras felt like and tried to figure out which house they belonged to before the hat did. Most of the time, I did. When it got to Hermione, she was sorted into Gryffindor, I had speculated Ravenclaw, but, I can't be right all the time. The next person to be sorted that I knew was Neville who was sorted into Hufflepuff. Draco was soon after that and was easily sorted into Slytherin. A few names later, Padma was sorted into Ravenclaw, followed by Pavarti who was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Potter, Harry," the professor called out. Knowing that I couldn't hide, I walked forward and took a seat.

'Right then. Humble, hardworking, and loyal to those whom have gained you friendship. Brave, daring, and tends to play outrageous pranks. Cunning and ambition, that's for sure, but also a sense of self-preservation. You are intelligent, have a wisdom beyond your age, and a thirst for knowledge. You are a balance of the four houses, I cannot decide where you belong, young one,' the hat mused inside my head.

'How are you able to get inside my head? The metal that coats it stops telepathy from invading my mind,' I sent to the hat.

'Because you are picking up on my inner musings, not me projecting them, besides, picking up personality is not something that requires reading of the mind. In any case, please drop your barriers so I can sort you,' the hat replied. I focused carefully for a few moments and pulled back the Anacites metal and let the hat gain entry to my head, careful to keep my telepath barriers up to everyone else.

'Well, such resilience to survive that… I don't even know what to call it, the bravery to trust after such a horrific ordeal, the cunning you used to trick your peers daily, the knowledge you have pursued, the loyalty you feel to those close to you, a desire to prove yourself as competent, a rage towards those who discriminate without just reasoning, a disdain towards those who invade your personal boundaries, and a neutral response to death and violence, it all wraps around you, I can't place where to put you. Young one, decide for yourself where you wish to go,' the hat told me.

I mulled it over for a few moments and then, I came to a decision.

'Ravenclaw, they have the most knowledge that I can use to my advantage and it is the house I will thrive the most in,' I told the hat.

'I see your point, alright then-' "-RAVENCLAW!" the hat announced. I felt the hat be taken off my head and I walked over to sit next to Padma who immediately made room for me. There was silence around the hall.

"What are you staring at? Never seen someone be sorted into Ravenclaw?" I asked them making them snap out of their shock. The sorting continued and once it was done, the feast began.

"You lied to me, you said that your name was Vitae MacTaggert," Padma accused me.

"One, I go by Vitae in any case, I haven't called myself 'Harry Potter' ever, and haven't thought of myself as 'Harry' since I was four. Two, I'm being adopted in a few months by a muggle woman named Moira MacTaggert, when I am, she will legally change my name to Vitae MacTaggert. I reckon within a few years I will have to change my last name again considering that Moira is engaged to my father figure, Professor Charles Xavier, a muggle professor and the leading scientist on genetic mutation. I have been in Professor Xavier's care since I was six and Moira has been living with Professor Xavier, thus also taking care of me, since I was eight. Three, would you have treated me the same way if you knew that my birth name was Harry Potter?" I challenged her as I selected some food.

"No, probably not," she replied. The older students snickered.

"Guess you do belong here then, Potter," one of them said.

"Call me Vitae, please," I asked them.

"Right, sure. Hey, isn't that Latin," they said.

"Yes, it is Latin for 'New Life'. I chose it myself and I'm not going to say why I chose that name. It is a private matter that you have no right to stick your beaks into," I told them. The person laughed.

"I'm Marietta Edgecombe, I'm a second year. It will be fun having you in Ravenclaw," she told me.

"Thanks," I replied.

Padma and I chatted about many things throughout the feast and eventually we were lead up to the dorms.

"I cannot be seen, yet the blind can see me. I cannot be heard, yet the deaf can hear me. What am I?" the eagle doorknocker asked.

"Nothing. The blind can only see nothing and the deaf can only hear nothing, therefore, you are nothing," I told the doorknocker as I stepped forward.

"Correct," I was told before we gained access.

Once inside, we were greeted with the 'sight' of our Head of House, Professor Flitwick, who was somehow shorter than me, and that was no easy feat as there were people three years younger than me that were still taller than me.

"Welcome to Ravenclaw. This is the house for those who seek knowledge above all else. I expect you all to get good grades, as we have a reputation to up hold. As you have most likely already guessed, in order to gain access to the tower, you must answer a riddle. May I ask who answered it and what riddle it was?" he began.

"I did and the riddle was 'I cannot be seen, yet the blind can see me. I cannot be heard yet the deaf can hear me. What am I?' the answer was 'nothing'," I spoke up.

"Very good, Mr. Potter, well done indeed. Now, moving on. Here in Ravenclaw, on top of the school rules, you are expected to follow just three others. The first of these is to never insult another's intelligence or blood status. Not everyone can have the smarts of a Ravenclaw, and they may have useful experiences that you can glean information from later, though you should not just use them for their experiences, and one cannot help their background. The second is that we do not get involved in house squabbles. Thirdly, every month, you are to hand in progress notes on at least one non-school related project. For example, you may decide to research warding and try to figure out how to improve a certain type of ward. Of course, the type of project you undertake is purely up to you, and how you find the information is also up to yourself. Do not hesitate to come to me for a second opinion on any of your works or to get permission to go into the restricted section in order to find some information regarding your project. Now, off to bed, or if you are not tired yet, you may start to get to know one another. Oh, and before I forget, you are all welcome to come and ask for advice on anything if you ever need it," Professor Flitwick continued.

Immediately, thoughts began swirling around my head. I headed up to my dormitory where my things were and unpacked my parchment and quill, and began to write my first letter back home.

 _Greetings, fellow mutants!_

 _I have just arrived at Hogwarts and have been sorted into Ravenclaw, the house of the intelligent, the wise, and those who seek knowledge. Our head of house is Professor Flitwick, and he teaches charms. He is shorter than I am! I already have four friends, one who is in the same house as me, her name is Padma Pavarti, and the other three are in the other three houses, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin, respectively. They are Neville Longbottom (Don't laugh at his last name!) who is in Hufflepuff; Hermione Granger who is in Gryffindor, and Draco Malfoy who is in Slytherin._

 _Side note, it turns out that hats can think and talk for themselves if charmed correctly as my fellow year mates and I were sorted by a singing hat that could read minds. I had to pull back my Anacites metal coating from around my skull, it made me feel strangely vulnerable, but I kept up my telepathy shields keyed to only let the hat through to be on the safe side. I am most certainly going to look for a way to charm my glasses to do something similar so that they can tell me where I'm going when I'm half asleep. Or wake me up if someone is attempting to kill me in my sleep. Rest assured, you midnight pranksters won't be able to run amok for much longer!_

 _Only two people in the school know about any part of my mutation, Draco, who I showed my wings and tail to when I got my school stuff, and the headmaster who was the one to give me my acceptance letter. Everyone else is in the dark. The same goes for me not having eyes. I knew that getting both normal copies and braille copies of my text books and everything else would be worth it in the end. I have already memorised my text books so it won't be any problem. The only problem will be trying to hide the fact that I don't have eyes from the boys in my dormitory, yes, I have to share the dorm with three other students. Oh well, I can always use my telepathy to make them think that I have eyes if they catch me with my glasses or sleep with my goggles off._

 _Professor Flitwick expects us all to be researching a side project that is not school related in any way and give progress updates once a month. I already have some ideas, most of them to do with genetic mutation, auras, and things like that. I doubt he'll be expecting such deep levelled projects from a first year, so it will be fun to see, or feel his emotion in my case, how he reacts to it._

 _According to a second year Ravenclaw I met during the opening feast, Marietta, Hogwarts hasn't had a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher for more than a year for a very long time, apparently it is cursed. The current one, Professor Quirrell, seems quite jumpy, and not in a good way, more like in a 'rabbit is jumpy' sort of way, or maybe in a PTSD sort of way. I don't think that he is going to last very long. He wears this turban, and it gives me the creeps, it feels like there is a separate person or entity leeching the life off of the professor. I have a theory that the professor is possessed, what by I have no idea, but it is better than nothing. If it seems to become more of a problem, I'll take care of it before anyone gets hurt. Hopefully I don't get too injured in the process._

 _Without further a due, I need to get some sleep, and also have a shower, so until next time, goodbye and keep being yourselves, my fellow mutants._

 _Mutant and Proud._

 _Vitae._

I smiled to myself and stuck my head out the window, waiting for Glacier to come to visit. Sure enough, I didn't have to wait long and soon, she was flying away with a letter for everyone back home. Once Glacier was gone, I took a quick shower, making sure the door to the bathroom was locked, before putting on my sleeping goggles and falling into bed.

 **~3rd person P.O.V.~**

Severus Snape was confused about the Potter boy. He didn't seem to have the arrogant air that his father James had before him. The way he acted was like he had been down trodden in the past and had struggled to rebuild his confidence. However, there was no mistaking the smirk he had on his face throughout the sorting ceremony and the feast as well.

"What to do?" he mused to himself.

Meanwhile, Filius Flitwick was internally squealing with joy. Harry Potter had been sorted into his house, and from the way the boy had acted, there was no doubt that the boy would be one of his best students in a very long time.

"Oh, I do hope that he has his mother's talent for charms," he squealed to himself. He then began to wonder what sort of projects he would undertake.

Over in America, Glacier was arriving in Winchester, having used her Phoenix powers to get there faster. She let out a soft trill that alerted the occupants of the mansion who were having lunch at the time.

"Vitae's already sent us a letter. I'll read it out," Jean told everyone as she opened it up.

" _Greetings, fellow mutants!_

 _I have just arrived at Hogwarts and have been sorted into Ravenclaw, the house of the intelligent, the wise, and those who seek knowledge. Our head of house is Professor Flitwick, and he teaches charms. He is shorter than I am! I already have four friends, one who is in the same house as me, her name is Padma Pavarti, and the other three are in the other three houses, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin, respectively. They are Neville Longbottom (Don't laugh at his last name!) who is in Hufflepuff; Hermione Granger who is in Gryffindor, and Draco Malfoy who is in Slytherin._

 _Side note, it turns out that hats can think and talk for themselves if charmed correctly as my fellow year mates and I were sorted by a singing hat that could read minds. I had to pull back my Anacites metal coating from around my skull, it made me feel strangely vulnerable, but I kept up my telepathy shields keyed to only let the hat through to be on the safe side. I am most certainly going to look for a way to charm my glasses to do something similar so that they can tell me where I'm going when I'm half asleep. Or wake me up if someone is attempting to kill me in my sleep. Rest assured, you midnight pranksters won't be able to run amok for much longer!_

 _Only two people in the school know about any part of my mutation, Draco, who I showed my wings and tail to when I got my school stuff, and the headmaster who was the one to give me my acceptance letter. Everyone else is in the dark. The same goes for me not having eyes. I knew that getting both normal copies and braille copies of my text books and everything else would be worth it in the end. I have already memorised my text books so it won't be any problem. The only problem will be trying to hide the fact that I don't have eyes from the boys in my dormitory, yes, I have to share the dorm with three other students. Oh well, I can always use my telepathy to make them think that I have eyes if they catch me with my glasses or sleep goggles off._

 _Professor Flitwick expects us all to be researching a side project that is not school related in any way and give progress updates once a month. I already have some ideas, most of them to do with genetic mutation, auras, and things like that. I doubt he'll be expecting such deep levelled projects from a first year, so it will be fun to see, or feel his emotion in my case, how he reacts to it._

 _According to a second year Ravenclaw I met during the opening feast, Marietta, Hogwarts hasn't had a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher for more than a year for a very long time, apparently it is cursed. The current one, Professor Quirrell, seems quite jumpy, and not in a good way, more like in a 'rabbit is jumpy' sort of way, or maybe in a PTSD sort of way. I don't think that he is going to last very long. He wears this turban, and it gives me the creeps, it feels like there is a separate person or entity leeching the life off of the professor. I have a theory that the professor is possessed, what by I have no idea, but it is better than nothing. If it seems to become more of a problem, I'll take care of it before anyone gets hurt. Hopefully I don't get too injured in the progress._

 _Without further a due, I need to get some sleep, and also have a shower, so until next time, goodbye and keep being yourselves, my fellow mutants._

 _Mutant and Proud_

 _Vitae._ "

"Wow," Scott stated.

"He is definitely following in your footsteps, Charles," Moira added.

"That he is," the genetic mutation expert replied. The other students just whispered and placed bets on how long it would take for his mutation to become widely known, how long it would take for people to realise that he had no eyes, how long it would take for them to realise that he was a child genius, and so forth. The younger ones were petting Glacier and stroking her feathers while she stole food from their plates, and Jean couldn't help but feel content with how her life so far had turned out.

"Vitae, you show Hogwarts what it means to be different," she muttered under her breath.

 **A/N: Well, that is chapter 3 done. Thanks to everyone who reviewed to the last chapter, and I'm sorry that I didn't update for so long. I didn't have any internet for two weeks which delayed the updating process. I hope you liked this chapter, and please review because reviews make me insanely happy.**


	4. New Classes and Odd Friends

Chapter 4: New classes and odd friends.

Vitae/Harry's P.O.V.

The boys in my dorm were annoying to a point where I almost couldn't stand it. The three of them were trying to weasel out as much information from me as they possibly could, even though I really just wanted to sleep. I eventually just snapped at them to go to sleep and shut my curtains on them.

Their names were Ethan Bolsta, Jake Brown, and Malcom Turner. Ethan was probably the worst out of the three of them. Even when the other two had decided to let me sleep after I closed my curtains, Ethan just yanked them back open and continued in his myriad of questions. Eventually, I just levitated the heaviest book I could feel from my bag and let it fall on top of his head before hauling him into his bed and returning to mine. I stopped for a moment and faced the other two boys.

"If you ever decide to invade my privacy, the same or worse will happen to you," I warned them. They just nodded and went to sleep, as had I.

By morning, I had relived my recurring nightmare that I had been having for years. My childhood years being tortured as a lab rat. I had woken up well before the sun had risen and I was drenched in sweat, so I decided to have a shower to get rid of the sweat and make myself at least seem presentable. In order to make sure that the other boys did not decide to barge in on me, I locked the door from the inside by as many muggle means as possible. Once done, I could hear Ethan pounding on the door, trying to get in. I mentally rolled my non-existent eyes as I unlocked the door, opening it as he pounded on it causing him to face plant onto the floor.

"That is for attempting to invade my privacy. I told Jake and Malcom last night that invading my privacy will end in you getting hurt. You have no right to stick your honey covered nose in my business. What I do with my life is not your business, it is mine, so stay out of it," I told him while exiting the dorm and heading down to the great hall for breakfast. Padma was already there and I helped myself to some waffles.

"So, how was your first night, Vitae?" Padma asked.

"Horrible. Ethan Bolsta is always invading my privacy and I had to knock him out so that I could get some sleep. I'm thankful that I locked the bathroom otherwise he would have barged in on me. The other two weren't much better but they gave up once I shut my curtains on them. Ethan just yanked them open and continued to annoy me," I ranted.

"Ethan's sister, Jane, told me that he doesn't know the meaning of personal boundaries. She's in the year above us. She told me to just ignore him as best I can, so I guess you just have to do the same," Padma told me.

I snorted. "Doesn't know the meaning of personal boundaries? I think she may have been down playing it by a lot. I don't think he understands the meaning of boundaries full stop," I scoffed. Padma giggled in response.

"I get the feeling that he will end up in the hospital wing sooner rather than later if he keeps up with his actions," she said and I noticed that Ethan was walking in as she said that.

"Is it really that obvious that I levitated a heavy book before dropping it on his head and let him fall face first onto the ground when he went to enter the bathroom?" I asked her.

"He looks like he ran into a wall, multiple times," she replied.

"Right, that would be okay, I guess, if people just assume that he sleepwalks," I told her, making her laugh. Hermione and Draco walked over and sat down with us, making everyone hush.

"Hello, Hermione, hello Draco. How was your first night at Hogwarts?" I asked them.

"Good, the snake pit is rather comfortable. I must say, I had a very good night," Draco replied before helping himself to my waffles.

"Hey! No stealing my waffles!" I reprimanded him before stealing my waffles back.

"Stop fighting over waffles. Draco, get your own waffles, and Vitae, grow up. My first night in the Lion's den was splendid. I'm sharing a dorm with your twin, Parvati, isn't it? Anyway, I can't wait for classes," Hermione scolded Draco and I before recounting her night in the Lion's den. "Also, Vitae, why didn't you tell us that you're Harry Potter?" she asked.

Neville walked over at that moment and greeted us shyly.

"Hi, guys," he said before sitting down.

"To answer your question Hermione, I will state two things and ask you a third. One, I have been going by the name 'Vitae' since I was six, in my mind, Harry Potter is dead. Second, in a few months, my muggle guardians, Moira MacTaggert and Charles Xavier, will be adopting me as their child. When that happens, my name will be legally changed to Vitae MacTaggert and when they get married, it will be changed to Vitae Xavier. Thirdly, if you knew I was Harry Potter, would you have treated me the same way?" I told her.

"No, probably not. I guess that makes sense," she replied.

"So, Neville, how was your night in the Badger's hole?" I asked the Hufflepuff boy.

"Good. I just hope I don't forget how to find it. What about you?" he replied.

"Interesting, is probably the polite way to say it. I already have a few ideas for the side projects Ravenclaw students undertake," I told them. The rest of the hall was still watching us.

"Just because we come from different houses doesn't mean we have to hate each other. Sometimes, opposites can be the best of friends, and sometimes, those of the most similar mindsets can be the most vicious of enemies," I told them.

"Twenty points to Ravenclaw for such a wise insight," a teacher, the Gryffindor head of house and the school deputy, announced. After that, everyone went back to their food.

"So what was your idea for the projects?" Padma pressed.

"Warding," I stated simply.

"Why warding?" Draco asked.

"Because I find it fascinating how wards can stop people who can sense energy, like myself, from feeling anything other than magic until they are inside the wards," I explained. I turned to face Padma. "What are you thinking of doing?" I asked her.

"Not sure. I'm still thinking," she said.

"Do you think that the rest of us could do side projects as well?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sure you could," Padma told her.

"If we are going to do side projects, I reckon I would do mine on why some witches and wizards have less magic than others and why people with magical parents aren't always magical themselves and how muggleborns come about," Draco said.

"That sounds interesting. One of my other projects I'm thinking about may just be able to help you with that. It is to do with genetics," I told him.

"What are genetics?" Neville asked.

"Genetics determine what you look like, and other biological elements of your body such as your intelligence levels. For example, it is because of genetics that I have black hair," I explained to him.

"That makes sense," Neville said. Draco just looked at me funny.

"How would you be able to help me?" he asked.

"One of my guardians is a professor of genetics, more specifically genetic mutation which is when abnormalities occur in a person's genetic structure. A common example of this is when a person has two eyes of different colours. Some mutations are much more noticeable though, I've met a 'mutant' who can control the weather and another that has wings. When I first came into Professor Xavier's care, he did his 'normal' routine of testing my genetics for what is known as the X-gene which is an unknown gene that causes major mutations such as the ones I just mentioned. However, he found what at first seemed to be an X-gene, but after further investigation turned out to be what seemed to be a mutated version of the X-gene. Now though, I believe that it is possible that what Professor Xavier found was in fact the gene that allows us to use magic and the X-gene is a mutated version of that gene. Sort of like their genes are trying to regain the ability to use magic, but can only get so far. In theory, it is possible for someone to have both, but magical people would most likely mistake their mutation as an aptitude for a certain type of magic," I explained.

"Oh," Draco muttered.

"I barely understood that Draco, don't be discouraged that you don't understand," Hermione told him.

"Well, it isn't my fault that I grew up around two men who have pretty much devoted their lives to studying genetic mutation and how it affects people. After a few weeks, you end up studying along with them in order to just understand what they are saying. After that, I may have gone over board and they had to give me advanced university work to keep me occupied. Actually, I may have already gotten a professorship in genetic mutation like my father figure," I muttered.

"Advanced university work! I've only ever skipped a grade!" Hermione exclaimed.

"It is hard to keep an insomniac child that has an eidetic memory occupied! I had to occupy myself somehow while everyone else was sleeping. I'll bet I'll be studying fifth year spells by the end of the year," I told them while shrugging.

"Insomnia is where you can't sleep, right?" Padma questioned.

"Yes, there are many reasons why people can have it. For some, they have insomnia because they have lived through a hard life and they can't sleep without reliving it, causing them to wake multiple times throughout the night, so their bodies adapt to go with little to no sleep for long periods of time. For others, it is simply because they cannot sleep," Hermione confirmed.

"So, you can't sleep that well?" Neville asked.

"Yes, I've had insomnia for a very long time, since my birth parents died really. It doesn't have that big of an impact on me really, it just means I'm more likely to wake up randomly throughout the night and less likely to fall asleep," I told them.

"That must be annoying," Draco commented.

"Yeah, it is," I replied absentmindedly.

~Time-skip: Beginning of potions lesson~

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr. Potter, our new celebrity. Tell me, Potter, what I would get if I mixed an infusion of Wormwood and root of Asphodel," Professor Snape snapped at me.

"The draught of living death sir, a sleep potion so powerful that it makes the victim seem like they are dead. The only way to wake a victim of the potion is to use the antidote which can kill if administered in the wrong amount in either direction. Too little would not allow the victim to wake and would be detrimental to use a second dose, and too much would never allow the victim to sleep again thus killing them from lack of sleep. Another reason for the name of the potion is because of the mythological origin of the ingredient 'root of Asphodel'. Asphodel is a place in the Greek underworld where those whom have done equal amounts of good and bad live out their afterlives," I replied.

"Where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" he continued.

"The stomach of a goat, sir, or any good potions shop. A bezoar is a lump of mass that forms in the stomach of a goat, and it will save you from most poisons, but there are still a few that it cannot cure. However, the poisons it cannot cure are very difficult to make and are extremely rare," I responded.

"What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" he pressed.

"None but the name, sir. It also goes by another name, Aconite. It is the main ingredient in the Wolfsbane potion which allows werewolves to go through their monthly transformations while keeping their human mind," I answered.

"Three out of three. Perhaps you won't be hopeless," the professor said.

"Why should I be hopeless, sir? I take my studies very seriously. I wouldn't be in Ravenclaw otherwise," I questioned the professor.

"I knew your father; he was hopeless with potions. I expected that you would be rather like your father," he replied. I scowled.

"How is it any way correct to judge me on who my father is? I barely remember my parents, and what I do may be fabricated memories. The last time I saw them, I was fifteen months old. I am not my parents. It would be like if someone judged you for who your father is, sir. I am nothing like my birth father," I told him.

"I see that now, but before, I was blind," he stated before turning back to the board and writing up instructions. I took note of his movements and discerned what he was writing easily. I scoffed quietly under my breath.

"You have no idea what it means to be blind," I muttered too softly for anyone to hear. Somehow, the professor noticed and hesitated for a moment. I internally mused how he could have heard what I had said. The only thing that made sense, is that he has gained a good sense of hearing from years spent trying to keep a classroom full of kids in line.

Once lesson was finished, Professor Snape called me back.

"Firstly, what did you mean when you said that I had no idea what it meant to be blind?" he asked me. I sighed, bent my shoulders down to the ground, took off my glasses, and when I straightened up, I brushed my hair out of my eye sockets.

"I said it because despite what others may say, I do know what it means to be blind, to be unable to see. I haven't had sight for seven years now. I haven't had _eyes_ for seven years now," I told him.

"If you cannot see, the how do you find your way in a place you have never been? I watched you and I could see that you did not hesitate in any of your movements," he asked me.

"I can sense energies around me, including auras and magic. It took me a year to learn how to use this ability to my advantage and be able to find my way around. At first, I couldn't tell the difference between the floor, a person, and a chair. Now, I can sense the minute details. Back home, they know to never pick me as the searcher in hide and seek because I can always find everyone within seconds. People can't hide secrets from me either. The ghosts creep me out though. It simply doesn't _feel_ right," I explained.

"There hasn't been anyone capable of sensing magic in hundreds of years," he deadpanned.

"Like I said, it isn't _magic_ that I can sense, it is energy in general. Magic just happens to be a type of energy," I sighed.

"Fine. Secondly, your mother was a good friend of mine when we were children, I may not have liked your father, but I feel like it is my duty to ask if you were abused as a child," he started before I interrupted.

"Good deal of use you did then. Where were you when I was sent to my maternal aunt who hated any form of 'freakishness'? Where were you when she and her husband sold me to a muggle research facility at the age of 18 months? Where were you when they tortured me as a toddler? Where were you when they gouged my eye balls out? Where were you when they raped my tortured body? Where were you when I stopped trying to live? Until I was six, I begged every night to die. Then, I was rescued. The people who saved me had no 'duty' to care for me, but did it out of the kindness of their hearts. You have no right to have any say in my life, you did not save me in my darkest years. I have lived the past five years of my life in happiness, the occasional idiot trying to muck up my life, but I'm _happy_. The only reason I came to Hogwarts is because I wanted to have an opportunity to learn more about my birth parents," I told the potions professor.

"I see. Is there anything I can do to make up for my past mistakes?" the professor replied.

I mulled it over. I thought about the possibility of doing extra credit work, but that would benefit me and it is part of his job as a teacher to allow students to do extra credit work. Then I thought of something else.

"Could you tell me about my parents some time?" I asked.

"That's it? I expected that I would have to do some ridiculous task," the professor laughed. I shook my head.

"Knowledge is the only reason I came here. Back home, I could do self-study of magic if I wanted to, but I'd be restricted to text books and whatever else I could buy from the stores. I wouldn't have another person to judge my spells against to see if I got them right. Here, there is a library full of books that I would never have access to otherwise, books full of knowledge I would never accumulate. I would never be able to piece together what happened to my parents, how I became who I am. All I ask is that you tell me about my parents, what they were like, and tell me no lies or twisted versions of the truth," I explained.

"I see. Well, how about this; once a month, on a Saturday, I'll tell you which one, you come to my quarters and I'll tell you some things about your parents. I'm also going to try and see if can figure out a way to heal your eyes," professor Snape told me.

"I've gotten around for seven years without eyes, I don't need them. Besides, the way I get around now is much more efficient. Nothing can hide from me. Other than that, sounds good to me," I laughed.

"I see. Is there anything else you would like to discuss before you leave?" professor Snape asked.

"Yes, would it be possible for me to do extra credit work? I've already memorised my textbooks, so I know that I'm going to be bored before the week is out when it comes to theory lessons," I asked the professor. He seemed to mull it over.

"I believe that could be acceptable. I haven't had a student ask for extra credit work since I started work here. I'll assign you extra credit work next lesson. Now get to lunch," he told me eventually. I nodded and before leaving the room, I turned back to him.

"Please don't tell anyone about my lack of eyes, I would rather everyone believe that I have eyes and can see things perfectly fine. I may not be afraid to be myself, but that doesn't mean I want people to see the true me," I told him and put my sunglasses back on.

"What did the dungeon bat want from you?" Padma asked with a giggle once I joined her and the others at the Hufflepuff table.

"He just wanted to ask a few things and set up some extra credit work, apparently due to my 'already advanced and well branched knowledge of potions' that comes from memorising the potions textbook, Professor Snape has decided that I should get my work sped up so that I'm not constantly bored in class. Basically, I'll be doing all the same work, the only difference is that I'll be doing different theory work as I already memorised all the theory work," I explained.

"That actually makes sense. There is no reason to keep you back if you have already memorised the theory work, but for practicals, you have little to no experience," Hermione stated.

"Yeah, basically what she said," I told them. They just laugh.

After lunch we, Hermione, Padma and I headed to transfiguration. I noticed a cat on the desk whose energy and aura was the same as Professor McGonagall's and that there were instructions on the board. After a few long minutes of concentrating, I figured out what the instructions said and began 'reading' my text book, the part about turning matches into needles. Ten minutes later, the door slammed open and Ronald Weasley as well as two others ran in.

"Made it. Can you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if she knew we were late?" Weasley laughed. The other two began laughing as well.

"Firstly, you do know that this is the transfiguration classroom, right? What sort of teacher of transfiguration would Professor McGonagall be if she couldn't transfigure _herself_? Secondly, Professor McGonagall does know that you were late, in fact she can see this entire conversation. Thirdly, professor, I believe that you should show yourself so that these three _latecomers_ do not think that they can do whatever they wish without having to have some form of retribution. After all, they insulted a teacher, their head of house no less, and were late to class, that is two things that are quite rude to their superiors," I stated out loud, not even bothering to look up from my book. Everyone just looked at me strangely until the cat jumped off the desk and transformed into Professor McGonagall in mid-air.

"Well spotted and reasoned, Mr Potter, ten points to Ravenclaw sound logic, five points to Ravenclaw for sticking up for a teacher, and ten points to Ravenclaw for knowledge on the Animagus transformation. As for you three. Mr Weasley, Mr Finnegan, and Mr Tomas, ten points from Gryffindor _each_ for your lateness to class and your gall to insult a teacher," the Scottish witch said.

"Professor, who's to say I knew anything _about_ the animagus process? I just used logic to put together the idea of transfiguring oneself and the fact that the classroom doors were already open. From the little amount of time I have been in your company, I know that you would never allow students to go somewhere that they could hurt themselves without supervision. Therefore, why would you leave the doors to a classroom full of potentially dangerous materials unless you were there to keep supervision? Just because you aren't in plain sight as yourself, doesn't mean you aren't there. As a transfiguration professor, you must know many ways of transfiguring objects, animals, and people, including yourself. The only thing that looked out of place in the classroom to me was your animal form, a cat. So from that, I deduced that you had transfigured yourself into a cat," I spoke up, my head still facing my book.

"Well, then, I still say you have earnt those points. I did not think that you would have worked out what was happening in that way. In that respect, you taught me something new," the professor said.

I laughed internally.

"Actually, I probably didn't. Muggle research shows that people often forget things they don't deem necessary to survival; this becomes more obvious in older generations as they forget more things but they still remember the most vital things for their survival. Despite the fact that their brain and body system is breaking down, their memories hold on to the most important things. It is most likely that you already knew what I told you, you have just forgotten it in order for your brain to make room for 'more important and vital information'. The main reason why people gain an eidetic memory is the need to remember everything. Their need to remember everything they experience is so supposedly vital to their survival that their body systems force themselves to remember," I stated while finally bringing my head away from the book.

Everyone just stared at me.

"What? I've lived with muggle scientists since I was six, I'm bound to pick up on some things," I mumbled. Padma just laughed.

"Knowing you, you probably helped them research that one," she accused me.

"Well, maybe a little bit," I admitted, not saying that I did it against their wishes entirely. Padma rolled her eyes. "Okay, I did most of the work." Padma still wasn't satisfied and I huffed. "Fine, they only checked my work, once I had finished doing my research as they didn't realise I was researching it until I was finished."

"Well, you most certainly taught everyone here something new right then. Now, if we could get back to your work. Mr Potter, follow me please," Professor McGonagall interrupted before Padma could continue.

I followed the Scottish witch and she told me to sit down at the seat opposite the desk in her private office.

"As you seem very knowledgeable about transfiguration already, I'm going to offer you something I very rarely offer. It is the reason I always start the first lesson I ever have with my first year classes in my animagus form, to see if they can figure it out. Would you like to do extra credit work? Remember, I only offer it to a few people. If I find that you cannot keep up with the extra work load, then I will stop giving you extra credit work," Professor McGonagall offered.

"I would love to do extra credit work. I may have already memorised all my textbooks though," I replied. I felt Professor McGonagall's eyebrows raise.

"And why did you deem it necessary to memorise your textbooks?" she asked.

"Eidetic memory. I didn't purposely memorise them, I just remember everything. It is quite annoying sometimes because it means I can't really read books twice for enjoyment as I remember everything I've ever done," I told her while shrugging.

"I see," she stated before putting a match on her desk. "Turn it into a needle then," she instructed. I nodded before holding out my hand as I had left my wand back with my stuff. Slowly, I forced my reserves of magical energy to extend outwards and wrap around the match before forcing it into a needle form. I decided to take it a step further though. I made a pattern crawl along the needle. It turned out as a silver needle with a gold feathered pattern stretching along the length of the needle.

"Well done, Mr Potter to have done that silently and wand less. Have you had any practice with transfiguring?" she praised.

"Well, when I read the text book, it said that the most important part of transfiguration was seeing in your mind's eye what you want to accomplish. I just bring that to the fore front of my mind and will my magic to make it happen," I explained. The professor seemed to mull this over and then spoke up once more.

"I want you to turn your needle into a goblet of any material you would like," she said. I focused my magic on my needle and forced it into a different shape. After a few moments, it became a goblet made of polished obsidian with three polished white opal rings around the base, the base of the cup, and the rim, and a pattern of scales etched into the obsidian that were similar to Aunt Raven's.

"This is marvellous. I don't think I have seen someone do anything like this before, not even when using a wand and the incantation out loud. Have you found other magic this simple?" she told me.

"Some. Defensive magic is slightly harder due to the fact that I don't have anything to practice against," I replied, omitting the part where I had used a shield very effectively once to stop one of Scott's lasers.

"I see. I will tell the other teachers about this. Also, your extra credit work is to research the animagus transformation. Don't even attempt to undergo the transformation unless under my supervision. Is that understood?" she told me. I nodded.

"Completely crystal, professor. I understand completely," I replied.

"You're dismissed from class early as you have already completed this week's task," she told me and I went back out to pick up my stuff before leaving for the library. Once there, I started looking for books in braille about the animagus process. It took a very long time, but I found one. I read over it carefully, making sure I didn't miss any details.

Once I checked the time, I raced to Charms class so that I wasn't late. Similar to Potions and Transfiguration, Professor Flitwick caught me out on being advanced, as in memorised-the-whole-text-book advanced. Once again, I was offered extra credit work after I proved I could do a few charms from the book easily. After that, it was defence, and that was weird as it felt like Professor Quirrell had two auras, two distinctly different life energies. It felt like Apocalypse's from when he had taken the life force of others to better his own strength. I got the offer of extra credit work again and was set to start researching the patronus 'charm', a defensive shield that fends off a soul sucking creature known as a dementor. The stuttering professor told me that the patronus charm was incredibly advanced and it would most likely take the next few years to get it if I ever did.

At dinner, I pulled my friends out to a place on the seventh floor that seemed to only be there sometimes, hoping to get some time out of the ears of others.

"Professor Quirrell doesn't feel right," I told them.

"What does that mean?" Neville asked.

"Well you know how I can sense energy, right?" I asked them. All but Padma nodded. I quickly explained before moving on. "Well, each person has a different energy 'code'. The Weasley twins seem identical at first glance, but when I feel their energies, they are incredibly different. Professor Quirrell feels like he has the energies of two different people residing in one body. It feels weird and it gives me the creeps. The third floor corridor doesn't feel right either. It feels like it has an energy that is ancient, much more ancient than this school, housed in it. There are also other energies surrounding it. There is something wrong here, I just know it," I told them.

"Vitae's right. Professor Quirrell's stutter sounds too forced, like it isn't natural. Something is wrong here," Padma agreed.

"We need a name first though. The Dark Lord has his group of Death Eaters, Dumbledore has his Order of the Phoenix members, what are _we_ going to be called?" Draco interrupted. A thought struck me and I smiled.

"Mythical Ones. We can even make up code names. You know, like how my Aunt Raven likes to be called Mystique. Or how everyone back home calls Uncle Hank 'Beast' and Uncle Erik 'Magneto'," I suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea. But what should we call _ourselves_?" Neville commented. I just smirked.

"Well, I was thinking that Hermione could be 'Deity', as she is named after a Greek god. Draco could be 'Dragon', because it pretty much means the same thing as his actual name. I was thinking 'Ice Phoenix' for myself because, well, my name means 'new life' and ice phoenixes will never die, just start a new life, reborn form water. The ice part works because to people I don't know that well, I'm cold, friendly, but still cold as ice. I also have an ice phoenix. Neville could be 'Warlock' which is what a wizard is sometimes called and warlocks had a tendency of protecting their town which ties in with the meaning of his name. Finally, Padma could be 'Berunda' which is a mythical creature from Hindu mythology that is said to possess magical powers," I suggested. The four of them exchanged glances before nodding.

"Let's do this," Padma said. I just giggled internally, I had such weird friends, then again, I'm not exactly normal myself.

"We aren't normal, are we?" Draco asked.

We just burst out laughing.

"You know, I was just thinking the same thing," I told him. Hermione seemed to get an idea.

"If we are going to be a team, we need to know everything about each other, no more secrets," she said. "My name is Hermione Jean Granger. I'm eleven years old and a witch. When I was younger, I was bullied by my school peers for being different and for being a know-it-all bookworm, and also for the weird things that happened around me. There was one point in my life where I started cutting myself with a knife, my mum found out within a week and I've moved past it, but there are times when I get relapses so I'm not allowed to be alone with sharp things anymore," she recounted, rolling her sleeves up and showing her scars. I gave her a hug when she started crying towards the end of her story and just told her that we would accept her no matter what.

"I'm Draco Lucius Malfoy, and I'm eleven. I'm a wizard. My father wants to make me into a spitting image of him, but I can't bring myself to hate muggles. When I was younger, I had one of the house elves sneak me out of the house so I could listen to muggle classes for kids my age. Father found out eventually and I ended up with a broken leg. Mum threatened him with divorce as well as taking me with her and my relationship with him is strained at best now. I feel like just one push in any direction will topple the precarious balance my 'family' has," Draco stated.

Neville went next, opening up about how his great uncle had practically abused him to get his magic to 'work'.

After that, Padma opened up about how her parents had always favoured her sister over her because they didn't like the idea of a 'know-it-all child' and because they only ever wanted one child, so because she was born second, she was pushed aside for her sister. Then, they all turned to face me.

"Before I start, I'm just going transfigure some buckets, I think we're going to need them," I stated before transfiguring a few of my quills into buckets. I swallowed before starting.

"My name is Harry James Potter, soon to be Vitae Alex MacTaggert. When my birth parents died, I was sent to live with my muggle maternal aunt who hated all forms of magic. She and her husband immediately began searching for a way to get rid of me. After three months, they found a way to get rid of me, permanently. They sold me to a muggle mutation research facility stating that my parents were mutants and they suspected that I was too. I was eighteen months old. From the first moment I was in the hands of those researchers, they tortured me in the worst ways you could imagine, and more, just to make my supposed 'mutation' awaken and make itself known. They succeeded when I had only just turned two," I told them. I paused before I shed my outer robes and took off my shirt. I stretched my four wings out and let my tail flick about.

"I grew four wings and a tail, gained the ability to sense energy and manipulate life energy, telekinesis, telepathy, control over fire and ice, hyper senses, and a natural metal fibre coating that bonded itself to every bone in my body, a metal that only I can control. It is known as Anacites metal and is the hardest metal known, and I'm the only person who can generate it. On top of that, because it coats my skull, no one can read my mind unless I consciously pull back the metal layer." I paused for a moment, feeling sick about the lies I was telling about most of my mutation, before picking back up again. "I thought that I could fight my way out eventually now that I had gained some power. But I was wrong. They only ramped up their torture efforts," I told them.

Hermione looked at me, aghast, and tried to ask one thing.

"Did they, did they, r-r-ra-," but she couldn't get it out, unfortunately, I knew what she meant. I nodded. Hermione vomited and Padma joined her in emptying the contents of one's stomach into a bucket soon after.

"I remember the first time they raped me. It was only two days after I had arrived. It never got any better after that, as I got older it only got worse and more painful, but I learnt quickly how to avoid as much pain as possible during the rape sessions. I continued fighting though, until I turned four, at least. One night, during one of the torture sessions I tried to fight against, I lost control of my mutation, killing at least ten guards with fire and burning down almost a quarter of the facility, they decided I was too unruly. The lead scientist figured out a way that would 'make me more obedient'," I recounted. Neville joined in with the puking and Draco looked ashen. I sighed and he gestured to my glasses.

"They did, _that_ to you, didn't they?" he asked. I nodded and pulled off my sun glasses. Padma, Hermione, and Neville just stared at my empty eye sockets.

"They gouged out my eyes that night. I have been blind ever since. They did succeed in making me more obedient though, that night is the night I view as the night Harry Potter died. Technically speaking, I did die that night, but I absorbed some of the life energy of those around me and pulled myself back to life. Anyway, I became broken that night, they finally succeeded in breaking me. I lost hope, I lost belief that I could escape, I lost belief that someone would rescue me, I abandoned all hope of a better life, and I lost my will to live. For the next two years of my life, I wished every moment that I would die, if only so that I would no longer have to suffer. It continued like that for two years. I never ate unless they forced it down my throat, I never did anything voluntarily." I took in a shaky breath and then continued my tale.

"When I was six, I was rescued by a group of mutants that called themselves the X-men. Like us, they had code names. They're code names were Havoc, Beast, Mystique, Magneto, and Professor X. They took me back to their base which was disguised as a school, which it was but for mutants. The X-men had disbanded right after though, rescuing me was their last group mission. The other students were afraid of me, everything about me unnerved them. A few months after my arrival, a new student was brought in who also unnerved the other students. Her name was Jean Grey. She was telepathic and telekinetic. She made it her mission to help me regain my confidence. She taught me how to read braille and helped me understand which energies were what. She even helped me pick out a new name for myself, Vitae, meaning new life in Latin as I was making a new life for myself. Just under two years later, Havoc's younger brother, Scott, was brought to the school as his mutation had awakened. He developed a crush on Jean who I viewed as an older sister of sorts, so I decided to freak him out a little. Unfortunately, the three of us weren't allowed peace for long as a mutant villain called 'Apocalypse' tried to destroy the world. The X-men was reassembled with Professor X, Agent MacTaggert, Beast, Mystique, Cyclops, Night-crawler, Quicksilver, Genus, and me. Havoc was killed before we knew what was going on. Magneto was on Apocalypse's side. During the final battle, we managed to sway three of Apocalypse's four 'horsemen', Magneto, Storm, and Archangel. We wouldn't have won if it were not for my distracting Apocalypse by pulling his life energy away from him enough that he lost concentration enough for Jean, otherwise known as Genus, to deal the final blow. I got a new member of family in my life that day, a mother figure named Moira MacTaggert, as well as my uncle Magneto back and a new older sister figure in Storm, whose real name is Ororo Munroe. But I was rendered unconscious just moments after the final blow, and was in a coma for months. Scott says that black smoke curled from me and I screamed for something to get out of my head before passing out, but that is one moment of my life that I don't remember. I just don't remember it, yet everyone who saw it says the same thing, I writhed on the ground, screamed to get something out of my head while black smoke curled off of my body, before passing out.

"It turned out that the other students didn't hate me, they just didn't know how to approach me. The next three years were some of the best years of my life. I was happy. Then, on my eleventh birthday, Professor Dumbledore arrived and gave me my acceptance letter to Hogwarts. I screamed at him because I learnt that he was the one that placed me with my maternal aunt and uncle, but I eventually decided to come here to learn about magic. I met Draco the next day getting my robes, and I got two familiars as well. Glacier and Halál. Glacier is an Ice Phoenix, and Halál is a Grimm. I met you guys on the train, and you know the rest," I concluded. Hermione was the first to move.

"Vitae, you are so much stronger than any of us could have ever been, so much more courageous than any of us could possibly ever be. I'm sorry that you had to go through so much horrible stuff, but I will stand by you, no matter what, because from this point onwards, we're team mates, no doubt about it," she told me as she wrapped me in a hug. Padma joined in too.

"Team mates stick together, no, we're more than that now, we're family," she said simply. Neville joined in next.

"What's the point being someone's friend or family if you don't comfort them after learning about their horrible past? There is no point because it means that you are fake," he said before wrapping his arms around me like the other two. Draco just rolled his eyes.

"I might as well join in, after all, that is what friends and family are supposed to be for, right?" he said before joining in as well.

"Thanks guys, but I can't breathe," I choked out as they were beginning to squeeze a bit too tight. They jumped back and I laughed. They joined in laughing too after a moment.

 **A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry I didn't post this sooner, but internet problems basically rule my house so when the internet works I have to prioritise my school work and I have only just gotten enough school work out of the way so that I can update. Thank you to all the people who have given me such wonderful reviews, they really do make my day. If you have an idea of some sort of scene you think would be ridiculously awesome in this story, feel free to put it in a review or PM me with the idea, and if I like it, I will work it in somewhere. Also, I apologise, but the next chapter is going to be a filler just because I couldn't really figure out what I was doing for the rest of first year and most of second year. ideas for those years will be very much appreciated.**


	5. I'm so sorry everyone

**A/N: I said I would never be one of those authors who put an authors note out as a chapter, but here I am.**

 **The reason why I am posting this is simple.**

 **I am not happy with where this story is going.**

 **While yes I have multiple chapters already written up just needing to be published, I feel that they and the chapters already published need a lot of revising and more planning to keep plot holes from appearing.**

 **So, because of this, at the end of May, I will delete this fanfiction.**

 **When I am finished writing the whole story, I will start posting the chapters again from the very beginning. I do not know how long that will take, but I need to focus on my own education at the moment as I do go to school, and while yes, fanfiction is a large part of my hobbies, it is not my life..I have other things that I am pursuing in my life such as music and writing my own book.**

 **I will still be updating my other on-going fanfiction 'The Missing Ketchum', which is a Pokémon fancfiction, so feel free to read that and my two published oneshots (A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover and a Rise of the Guardians fanfiction).**

 **Thank you to everyone who has complimented this story, and to everyone who has followed and favorited this story, I am sad that I am ending things this way. However I hope that when I start this fanfiction back up again sometime in the future you will come and read my work again and it will hopefully be even better than it is now.**

 **For the last time on this Fanfiction until I start re-publishing this story...**  
 **Until next time, and Goodbye...**

 **Edit: Because so many of you have reviewed saying that you want me to keep this version up, I will leave it up and post another Author's note chapter when I start publishing the re-write. Thank you all for your support, it is greatly appreciated. I have yet to start the actual re-writing as my life has gotten way to hectic to allow me much time to write everything that I want to (that and I fell into the deep dark hole known as Yuuri! on Ice)**


End file.
